Failures
by Muffinypowers
Summary: Mirajane hasn't been doing well in her matchmaking, but somehow it works out. Then, on a job, 7 mages encounter a strange villain. What's even going on? Contains NatZa, LuVy, and hints of GruVia. Celestial Spirit OC.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. The copyright belongs to Hiro Mashima (who is awesome). If I did, NatZa and LuVy would become canon, and Midnight would have done a heel-face turn.

* * *

Mirajane was no idiot. At least, that's what she thought. But, all of her predictions had been wrong lately. Juvia and Lyon? Nope. Gray took her heart back. Carla and Pantherlily? Nope, Happy time! Cana and Hibiki? How did she even get these crappy ideas? Cana had a loyalty to her alcohol.

This time, though, she was _sure_ she was right. Natsu and Lucy! It was so obvious! Mira couldn't wait to tell Lucy, Natsu, the rest of the guild... she squealed a bit inside her head. They would be so cute!

"Lucy!"

"Yeah?" Lucy walked up to Mira. She seemed rather confident, and Mira seemed rather fangirly.

"I just had the cutest idea!"

"Oh, no." Mira leaned in closer to Lucy to whisper in her ear, though it was too loud to be a whisper.

"You like Natsu, don't you?" Lucy didn't seem surprised, it was only natural that Mira would guess it. She did, quite honestly.

"I guess, a bit," Lucy admitted. Mira smiled widely, saying, "Well? Go tell him!"

"Tell who what?" Levy asked. She had a book in her arms, not surprisingly, and had her place, about halfway through, held by a blue bookmark that seemed to be almost a third of the way to falling apart.

"Oh, noth-"

"Lucy likes Natsu!" Mira told Levy energetically, earning a confused and probably drunken stare from Cana. Levy almost lost grip on her book, but regained it and looked towards the ground.

"Oh, she does?" she asked, a sad tone in her voice. "Oh. Well, good luck!" She walked off again, opening the book a bit too close to her face, and accidentally running into Gajeel.

"Look out, shrimp," he said. Levy didn't answer, and instead managed to get to a pole before she hit anyone else. She sat down there and stared deeper into her book, just as Natsu walked back in from a job. He tripped over one of her outstretched legs, narrowly avoiding a faceplant.

"It's good to see you, Natsu," Erza greeted from the second floor, looking down on him with a slight smile. He looked back up at her, picking himself up off the ground.

"Oi, Erza!" he replied, grinning his typical Natsu smile.

"Natsu~," Mira called angelically, causing him to walk over. She couldn't fail again. Right?

"Natsu, you like Lucy, right?" He had to. It was obvious. He looked her right in the eyes, grinned wider, and gave his response.

"Well, yeah." Mira beamed at his response. "I like everyone here, after all!" Lucy sweatdropped. Natsu was oblivious.

To _everything_.

"She means that like, fire breath. Not the nakama-like." Gray sighed.

"What? Then no. Where did you get that idea?" Natsu said, slightly cautiously. He didn't want to make Mira sad, because all hell broke loose when Mira was sad. However, she frowned, and Natsu prepared for the worst.

Another one to add to her failures. Natsu and Lucy? It wasn't happening. Maybe he liked someone else.

"Lisanna?"

"No."

"Cana?"

"No." Where did she get these ideas?

"Wendy?"

"Heck no! She's what, 12!"

"Levy?"

"No."

"Ooh, maybe it's Erza!" Happy yelled. He got a spoon thrown at him by Lucy, though. Natsu didn't respond to that comment, and went off to go talk to Levy. Ugh, he was so heartless for ignoring her when she was obviously sad about something.

"Levy, you okay?" She looked up from her book for a second, and it was obvious that she had been crying.

"I'm fine, go away," Levy replied. "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Not a chance. Like I'd abandon a friend in need!" he proclaimed, taking her hand. She moved hers from his and put hers higher on the book. "So, what is it?" She seemed slightly reluctant to tell him, but figured help was better than wondering.

"It's Lu-chan." Natsu leaned in to hear more. "Well, she told Mira she liked you, and, to be honest, that hurts."

"Just 'cause she says she likes someone else doesn't mean that the other person doesn't like you!" Natsu said, trying to be optimistic for her. He didn't like her, he preferred a certain knight (whom he would really prefer not to tell, because he may die like Loke almost did), but he had to keep her hopes up.

"It's not that. You're only my friend... but now I know Lu-chan won't like me. There, I told you, please go away." With that, Levy turned back to her book, which meant the conversation was over.

_'I kinda feel sorry for Levy_.' So, he decided to ask Mira about Lucy and Levy.

"Oi, Mira!" Natsu yelled. Mira walked over to him. "Any other ideas lately?"

"Hm, maybe Levy and Gajeel!" she replied. "Why?"

"Just asking. But nah, that wouldn't work out. Levy doesn't like guys."

"What? Well, she did a good job at hiding it. Wait, maybe- yes! Lucy and Levy! I could see it! Oh, I have to ask Levy about that right now!"

"I did, don't bother." Natsu replied. Mira instead went to Lucy, and Natsu went to talk to Erza. He stepped on the first step upstairs, and Makarov almost crushed him.

"Do not go up to the second floor!" he scolded.

"Sorry, gramps! Just wanted to talk to Erza." At hearing her name, Erza looked down from the balcony before jumping over the rail carefully. Natsu prepared to catch her, but she didn't need it. She straightened her skirt and shook her head a couple times, adjusting her red hair to a slightly reasonable position.

"What is it?" the S-class mage asked.

"Nothing important. I just need someone to talk to." He put up his hand to high-five her, but he got no high-five.

"Why me, though?" she asked. She seemed less confused than merely curious.

"Dunno! Guess you're just cool enough!" he said. Erza smiled at him. This was her second time smiling today. Mira gaped at her.

'Erza _smiled_? **_Twice_**? At **_Natsu_**?' She grinned evily. 'Oh, so much matchmaking is happening today!'

The two just stared at each other with grins on their faces. Since that was boring, and what was going on elsewhere was much more interesting, Mira focused her attention back on Lucy.

"So, what do you think of Levy?"

"Eh? Stop asking me!" Lucy snapped. Mira looked at her sadly, doing her best puppy-dog eyes, until Lucy finally gave in. "All right, I like her."

"Yay! I was right!" Mira singsonged, hugging Lucy for proving her (also known as Natsu's) idea. Levy looked up from her book, and closed it. From the fact that there was no bookmark in it, Mira guessed that she was done. Levy stood up and walked over to Lucy.

"Levy?"

"Lucy?" They both asked at the same time, causing Levy to burst into laughter. Lucy stifled a giggle, and Levy spoke.

"Let's see if we can do that again! So, anyway, can I say something?" she asked with her usual bubbly tone. She didn't even wait for a response, but it didn't really matter. They both spoke at the same time, anyway.

"I like you. Do you like me?" Levy sounded more confident, while Lucy sounded more nervous. When they realized they had both said the same thing, they both grinned brightly at each other. Lucy pulled Levy into a tight embrace, and Levy pressed her lips to Lucy's. Meanwhile, Jet, Gajeel and Droy were crying in a corner. Nobody really seemed to notice, though. Now, if it was Juvia, on the other hand... everyone would notice. Also, everyone would scream. Whee.

When Levy pulled apart from Lucy, Happy started flying around their heads.

"And the award for cutest couple goes to...!" Mira called out, causing Lucy to turn the shade of Erza's hair. Erza who, by the way, had someone who put her in the running as well: Natsu Dragneel. Finally, she broke eye contact with him, and just hugged him close.

"Don't get yourself killed. Got it, Natsu?" He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Yes, that's fine and all, but I need you to say you won't get yourself killed."

"I promise," he said. Then, completely confused, he said, "So, wait. Are we a couple now, or is there paperwork or something? I didn't pay attention when Igneel told me about that stuff." Erza sighed, and directed his attention to the other new couple.

"You don't see them filling out paperwork, do you?" she asked. He seemed to understand slightly.

"Well, I'm off to a job. Oi! Lucy! Want to join me?" Lucy smiled at him and nodded her head. She was still bright pink from her embarassing encounter with Levy.

" 'Kay! Now, right?"

"Right! Maybe I'll get Erza to come, too... maybe she can get us on an S-class mission!" He started to sound excited. "Erza-san!" Of course, she had heard him talk about them going on a job together.

"I'll accept any job. However, no, we will_ not_ go on an S-class job." Erza sounded almost harsh, but not quite. Not to Natsu. If it was anyone else, they wouldn't be breathing, and they both knew it.

"Aw, what? Why not?"

"It's against the rules and you know it," she said sharply. "Gray! We're going on a mission." Gray stood up from where he was sitting with Juvia.

"Right. Who else is going?"

"Natsu and Lucy. And Happy, of course," she replied.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said, standing- flying, actually- at attention.

"Great, flame-brain'll be there," Gray sighed. "Well, better than being here bored. I guess I'm going!" He took a moment to toss an insult at Natsu for no good reason. "I'm totally going to top you, pink lizard!"

"How creative, popsicle!" Natsu fired (pun quite possibly intended) back.

"Reptile!"

"Exhibitionist!"

"Burnt-brain!"

"Stripper!"

"Pyro!"

"Cooked lizard!"

"Frozen-brain!"

"Both of you! Quiet!" Erza put her right hand on her hip and allowed her other to hang, giving her a fierce look. Juvia ran up to Gray.

"Do not even consider hurting Gray-sama."

"Since when are the girls scarier than us?!" Natsu yelled in a rage, earning a punch to the face from Lucy.

"If you're so worried about me getting hurt, why don't you come on the job with us?" Gray sounded sarcastic, but it was real enough for Juvia. She looked from Gray to Erza.

"If you'll let Juvia come with you. Juvia would be happy to accompany Gray-sama on a job." Her face turned pinkish, and she became stuck in one of her fantasies... for the 32th time this week.

"Very well, then." Erza walked upstairs and looked on the request board.

"Eh? I thought she said we couldn't do an S-class mission!" Natsu said, confused (though certainly not complaining).

"Well, we do have an S-class and a former S-class on trial with us," Gray pointed out.

"When did I ask you, ya ice-face freak?"

"You just got too damned confused, so I had to spell it out for you!" Gray snapped. The two began to fight, which ended as Erza got in between them. Gray slammed his head on her chestplate and fell, earning quick concern from Juvia. Natsu nearly suffered the same fate, until Erza stopped him. In quick thanks and a hint of not knowing or caring what he was doing, he kissed her on the lips for approximately half a second. As soon as that ended, she turned to any guild members that may have seen or cared.

"This did not happen, understood?" she said calmly, yet still rather loudly. "We must focus on our work as wizards, not others' social lives." The large number of wizards that heard but didn't witness the event began whispering amongst themselves.

"Hey, whaddaya think Erza's talking about?"

"Don't know, but it must be something social."

"Erza wouldn't get involved in romance or anything, though."

"Heh, maybe Natsu finally got to her." Rather unluckily for Jet, who made an effort to involve himself but deciding on the wrong topic, he now got to face the wrath of a certain S-class mage, the strongest girl in Fairy Tail, known as Titania Erza.

"Erza, we're supposed to be going on a job! And hey, why d'you get so mad when people mention that, anyway?" Gray mentioned, having finally gotten up from his brief unconscious state. "I mean, you both know it's- OH GOD WHY ARE YOU POINTING THAT AT ME?!" At this point, Natsu fell over laughing, and Lucy had a few tears in her eyes because of the situation's general hilarity. Jet was hiding under a table, Droy still looked sad because Levy found someone, and Gray would have been hiding if he could even have thought of escaping Erza's wrath.

"Quiet, all of you. This is the job we're going on. Any complaints?"

As expected, nobody complained.

"Good. If anyone else wishes to come, tell me now."

"Shadow Gear will come!" Levy called.

"You will, you mean!" Jet said, still slightly scared of accidentally mentioning Natsu and Erza on the job. Lucy slightly laughed.

"Honestly, we may as well take on an SS-class mission with this many people!" she joked.

"SS-class missions are difficult, Lucy. Near everyone in the group would get killed." Erza turned away towards the door. "So, Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gray, Happy, Juvia and I. Correct?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy confirmed. Erza walked out, followed by the other mages. Levy was the first to fill the silence that followed.

"So, Lu-chan, how's your novel going?" she asked with a smile.

"It's going great! I've written every single thing that's happened so far," Lucy replied. Erza raised an eyebrow, but looked away in favor of seeing where she was going.

"What kinda job is this, anyway?" Natsu asked. Erza read off the request:

"It says, 'The evil mage, Evelyn, has been wiping out a lot of people. We need people to lift her curse and destroy or imprison her, along with her underlings."

"What's the reward?" Happy asked.

"4,100,000J." Erza replied.

"That would be... 600,000 for each of us!" Levy gasped. "This job must be really tough!"

"This 'Evelyn' has been wreaking havoc for a while. People want her dead, or at least imprisoned," Erza said. She went up to the side of the mountain they approached and began to climb. Happy carried Natsu to match her height, while the others were left trying to reach that first holdable area.

"Solid Script: Ladder!" Levy casted her magic, and the word 'ladder' appeared on the side of the mountain. It was also a ladder, which she climbed. Lucy, Gray, and Juvia followed her, and the top of the mountain came quickly. Erza reached the top just as Juvia did.

"Phew, that was tough!" Natsu said, flopping down onto the ground.

"Says the one who had his Exceed fly him around," Gray scoffed. Natsu growled at him, but luckily, the fight stopped there. The 7 on the job stared at their surroundings. The leaves were turning gold, red, and orange, and a cool wind was whipping through the air. There was surprisingly green grass beneath their feet, the type that makes people want to lie down there forever, or for 10 seconds if their attention span sucks.

For the rest of the day, since Erza understood that some were tired after the climb (though they all thanked Levy for helping), they made small talk until they all fell asleep.

* * *

Juvia woke up after hearing Erza's voice off in the distance, and realized that she was not next to her like she should be. Carefully, as she didn't want to wake Gray up, she followed the noise until she saw Erza. Juvia slowly edged closer, until she rammed nose-to-nose with... Happy?

"Happy-san! Juvia thought she was the only one who heard Erza."

"I just noticed Natsu wasn't there. I heard Erza over here, and thought she would know."

Erza definitely knew where Natsu was, considering she was right next to him. They were both asleep, or at least appeared to be, and curled up together.

"Juvia supposes that the knight needs her dragon, after all. Similarly, for there to be true ice, there must be water as well." Her mind began another fantasy about her and Gray, not that it was abnormal for Juvia.

"How does your mind work?" Happy asked, confusedly and sarcastically. At least, as sarcastic as Happy could get.

"Do not mind that." Upon closer inspection- not stalking, know that- Juvia learned that Erza wasn't actually asleep.

Wait, what.

"Juvia? Happy?" Erza asked. She appeared to be trying her hardest to stay calm.

"Relax, Erza-san. Juvia was merely worried about you," Juvia said simply. Requip light shone, and Erza allowed the blanket of leaves to go below her neck. The bright gleam woke up Natsu, who actually was asleep.

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted.

"Nyergh... Erza, what the hell is going on?" Natsu asked, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to look more awake.

"Juvia and Happy showed up," Erza replied. "Now, as Juvia was worried, let me tell you: We are fine. We are both strong wizards. If an attack happened, we could fend for ourselves."

"Of course. Juvia will go back to where we set up camp. Happy-san, you should come as well."

"I dunno... is it okay to leave these two alone at night?"

"Happy!" Erza loudly scolded.

"I mean, if you thought Gray was bad, just leave them alone and- Erza, that's very pointy! Don't point that at me!" As he said that last part, Happy leapt away, scared of the 'very pointy' sword Erza had aimed at his general area.

"Go back to camp," Erza said. She sounded rather serene, except for the sword she had requipped and pointed at Happy. "The others may be worried." Happy put his pointer finger up.

"Excuse number one- okay! I get it! Aye, sir!" Happy yelled, rushing back to the campsite. Juvia followed, saying, "I'm sorry!" as she left. While they went back, Levy, Gray and Lucy blocked their path.

"Juvia! Happy! Are you all right?" Gray asked worriedly. Juvia's heart began to beat faster as she fangirled over Gray.

"Gray-sama! You were worried about Juvia?" she asked. She felt like she was about to faint from happiness. "Juvia promises that if you are ever gone, Juvia will worry about you as well!" She turned to Lucy. "But not you, love rival!"

"For the last time, I'm not in love with Gray!" Lucy snapped. "Where were you guys? And where are Natsu and Erza?" She clutched her whip tightly in her hand.

"Natsu's curled up in a tree with her!" Happy said, seeming to be proud (for some reason) of what he had informed her of.

"He's what?!"

"Don't worry, Lucy," Happy said. "I can totally blackmail Erza for this!"

"She'll kill you!" Lucy, Levy, and Gray yelled in perfect unison- at least, as perfect as it can get. "Completely and totally!" Happy just rolled his eyes slightly, making Lucy bug out at him. Levy tried to hold her back, but her delicate figure made that near impossible.

"Lu-chan! Try not to hurt Happy!"

"You damn cat!"

"Gray-sama~!" Levy finally succeeded in pulling Lucy away from Happy, and she fell down. However, Levy also fell herself as an unwanted side effect.

"Ow..." she groaned, channelling Wendy. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Levy-chan! Are you okay?" Lucy asked, touching her forehead.

"Don't worry, Lu-chan! I'm fine," she replied. "How about we get Natsu and Erza, and get back to the camp?" Lucy and Levy helped each other up, and Happy led the way to where Erza and Natsu were.

"Uh..." Lucy said awkwardly as she arrived. Luckily (Lucy was named for luck, after all), the other 4 weren't interrupting too much. However, it was still enough to be as awkward as things could be between Fairy Tail members. Those people were mad! One member regularly barged into people's houses naked (Ahem, Gray!), quite a few just barged into each other's houses, and... well, that was pretty much it, actually. Still, though!

"Lucy..." Erza said. That dark aura only got bigger...

"Calm down! At least you were only- uh, I mean...!" Lucy said frantically, which only seemed to make Erza even more pissed off. "Since when is this your solution?!"

"Since when do you all pay more attention to this than you do to the job?" Erza calmly responded, and Lucy had no answer. Suddenly, they heard a new voice. It sounded feminine, and rather high-pitched.

"Well, did I choose a bad time?" The mages looked up to the source of the voice. It was a skinny, tall, young-looking woman. Behind her stood about 100 men of all sorts. The woman had dark brown hair, and piercing green eyes. She wore a pale blue dress that was sleeveless and rather short. Her appearance looked a lot like a particular description of a certain dark mage.

"Evelyn!" Erza yelled, pointing a sword at her.

"What's wrong, fairy?" Evelyn asked, noticing the mark on Erza's shoulder. "Are you guilds too scared of me and my army to come alone? Or did you just all want to take a mission with your lover?" Everyone there but Happy turned varying shades of red at her last comment, and she took that moment to attack.

"Dark Tiger: Claw Slash!" Her arm turned dark for a moment, and intense pain struck Lucy's arm. The same one she used for her magic, even! Lucy screamed loudly, and Levy turned around.

"Lu-chan!" she shouted, afraid that Lucy was hurt.

"My arm!" Lucy cried, holding it tightly like that would stop the pain. Juvia allowed her attention to wander to her 'love rival'.

"Hmph. Weak!" Evelyn berated Lucy. "You call yourself a wizard? Dark Tiger: Pulse!" This time, the attack went in Juvia's direction. It went right through her water body.

"That won't work!" Juvia said. Evelyn laughed.

"Oh, could it be? The Element 4's Juvia Lockser. What are you doing with these flies?" This seemed to enrage Juvia, which was never a good thing.

"Insult Juvia if you must!" she snapped. "But you will not get away with insulting Gray-sama and the others! Water Lock!" She encased Evelyn in the lock, figuring she didn't have to waste her magic power on 100-something men. The dark mage twisted and turned, but to no avail.

"Dark Tiger: Manipulation!" Even from inside, the deep purple aura escaped and hit Natsu. Juvia avoided it, as it was aimed at her. Still, the only one who even had a chance to overpower Natsu was Erza.

"What... who is she...?" Erza said in shock. She shook the feeling and used her Requip anyway, into her Flame Empress Armor.

"You're trying to nullify his attacks? Then how will you attack him yourself?" Evelyn taunted.

"Water Slicer!" A water blade tore into the army behind the dark mage, taking out a few of the men there.

"Simple. My friends will help me." Lucy nodded, and Levy shot her a thumbs-up. Lucy stood up from where Levy was helping her.

"I don't know what your magic is, or who you are. But even though my arm hurts like hell, I can defeat you! Open, gate of the Lion! Leo!" She lifted the golden key, which glittered fabulously in the light.

"Hello, Lucy. Long time no see," Loke commented.

"I've been busy. Plus, I figured my other Spirits need time with me, too. Now, if you could attack the mage in the water sphere!" Loke ran up to Evelyn's sphere and used his Regulus to punch through it with extra power. However, she used his fist to pull him in.

"Lucy... I'll summon myself again. Use someone else..." He disappeared in a flash of light. Evelyn smirked from her position.

"Hah! Even though I'm locked in this water, I can still get past the lion! Dark Tiger: Break!" The water formed a lake before her, releasing her. "Dark Tiger: Speed!" Evelyn ran so fast that Lucy could hardly see her. "Dark Tiger: Dual Attack!" For a moment, Lucy could swear Evelyn's hands turned into claws, and they slashed her twice on her legs. She fell to her knees, and Evelyn lazily sat by the lake.

"And you call yourself a wizard? This is too easy." Lucy glared, and used her good arm to push herself up. Her head was down, and she barely kept her balance, but she somehow did. Levy jumped in behind her, preparing to use her own magic to support Lucy.

"No matter how broken I am... no matter how much you've hurt me... I'll still fight! I am a Fairy Tail wizard!" She pulled another key out, Aries'. "Open, gate of the Ram! Aries!" Just as Aries was summoned, Loke went through the gate himself.

"Sorry, did I get here late?" he asked, adjusting his glasses. "Regulus, give me the power!"

"Wool attack!" Pink, fluffy wool hit Evelyn, making her mutter something about its puffiness. "I'm sorry!" Aries said.

"Aries, do you think we could?" Loke asked, taking Aries' hand.

"We probably can if Lucy-sama can!" Aries replied, holding his other.

"Princess, watch out!" one of the army members said, right before getting slammed by Gray's ice attack.

"No... are they trying to...?!" Evelyn gasped, and Aries and Loke brought one hand forward.

"Unison Raid!" the Spirits yelled at the same time. Lit wool shot forward to strike Evelyn, causing her to fall. However, she quickly stood again, with a deranged look in her eyes.

"I won't die... I'm a Spirit, too!" Just then, Lucy noticed a man in the back of the army. In his hand was a silver key. "My summoner is a weakling! He'll be taken out in seconds. I will not!" Aries pointed a finger at her accusingly

"I've never seen you in the Spirit World!"

"Hah! You think I'm well-known? The black tiger, Lilitora, will never be known!" Evelyn cried. "My summoner thinks I'll listen to him, but some day, I'll kill him!" Lucy smirked, looking at Evelyn carefully as she spoke.

"You remind me of someone I knew... Lilitora." Lillitora put her hands on her hips, and listened to the sound of the last army member falling.

"My contract is now broken. I do not need a summoner." She walked away, but Lucy grabbed her shoulder. Aries and Loke returned themselves to the Spirit World.

"Wait! You'll die in the human world!" Lucy cried. Lillitora merely walked away. "Levy, block her."

"Right! Solid Script: Fire!" The word 'FIRE' stood in front of her, blocking her from moving.

"Lillitora... join me. I won't force you, but I need a strong Spirit. And... and I don't want you to die!" Lillitora stood there, shocked at her exclamation.

"Yeah! Lu-chan is good to all of her Spirits!" Levy said.

"All right. I can be out on any day, but do not call me too often." Lillitora passed Lucy her key before disappearing back into the Spirit World.

Natsu popped in, followed by Erza. He ate the fire script, causing Levy to lightly whack him. Apparently, someone had changed him back to normal. Juvia stood at ease, and Gray was beside her. Lucy was being all bubbly about getting a new Spirit. Happy yelled, "Aye, sir!" to signify victory.

"So, should we collect our reward?" Lucy asked happily.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Wait, where'd Evelyn go?" Gray asked.

"In there!" Levy asked, pointing to Lucy's pouch where she held her gate keys. Lucy took out Lillitora's silver key, and Natsu shook his head.

"Nuh-uh, we won't collect a reward for defeating a mage we didn't beat," he said.

"Well, we beat her before Lu-chan made the contract!" Levy said in an attempt to reason with the dragon. Erza touched Natsu's shoulder and adressed the rest of the group.

"He is right. If you and Lucy did not defeat Evelyn, then we can't claim the reward." Erza took her hand off his shoulder, and turned away.

"Wait! The request said imprisoning her would work as well! She's stuck in here until Lu-chan summons her!" Levy pointed out.

"Levy-chan, you're genius!" Lucy said, kissing her lightly. She thought about how their Edolas counterparts hated each other like Natsu and Gray, and imagined if they saw the Earthland ones now. This caused her to start laughing.

"What is it, Lucy?"

"Nothing, just thinking about Edolas."

Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Natsu walked off, with Happy flying above. Lucy and Levy began to chase them, and they all were laughing, even Erza.

* * *

**At the guild**

* * *

"That Evelyn was tough, right?" Gray asked, putting his portion of the reward in his pocket.

"Yeah! Lillitora put up a good fight," Lucy said.

"Lillitora?" Natsu asked.

"Here, let me show you. Open, gate of the Black Tiger! Lillitora!" Lillitora came out of the key, causing Natsu and Gray to gape at her.

"Oh, that makes more sense. Don't use her too much, though, or people will realize she's still out there," Gray said.

"No crap, stripper!" Natsu said sarcastically. The two started fighting, as usual. Erza and Juvia smiled knowingly, as they both knew what they had to put up with.

God, they were in love with idiots.

Erza sighed deeply. She'd been sighing too much lately.

"Look, I don't even care if you fight any more. Don't destroy too much."

She didn't even care?

Don't destroy too much?

"Who are you and what have you done with Erza, you bastard?" Natsu yelled, punching her. He winced at his hand, which was nearly crushed by her armor.

"I just don't want to argue with you today." A dark aura grew around her, and she seemed to grow a million feet tall. "Unless you want to argue with me..."

"I'm okay!" Natsu and Gray cried in unison.

"Then be quiet. Natsu, do you want to go on a job together?"

"All right! I'm getting fired up! S-class or normal?"

"Since you are an S-class candidate, I suppose we could go on an S-class mission. Happy?"

"Aye, sir!" Erza walked to the second floor, and looked over the board with a watchful eye.

"Why can't I help choose the job?"

"Because you're not allowed on this floor yet."

"Aw..."

Eventually, she selected a job and came back down the steps. It was some job about finding a fancy rock, with 4,000,000J as a reward.

"So, teammate, ready to go?" Erza asked. Natsu nodded, and Happy called out his signature phrase. Gray felt the need to make a sarcastic comment.

"Remove 'team', and Erza has the right idea," he joked.

"What was that, Gray?" Erza asked, acting like she had strawberry cheescake.

"N-Nothing, Erza!"

"Good."

They headed out on the mission, preparing to find the fancy rock. The Power Opal, it was called. Maybe, after they found it...

Yeah, no.

* * *

(A/N: Yay! My first Fairy Tail fic! If you read this, you people, you get a virtual high five, because you are ~FABULOUS~.)


End file.
